memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
New Team Arrow
New Team Arrow, also known as the Outsiders, was a vigilante team operating in Star City. After being viewed as unequal and learning that they were spied on by Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Typhuss James Kira and Felicity Smoak respectively, Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez and Curtis Holt formed their own team. Unlike their previous team, they run by consensus with no hierarchy, until it was disbanded when they rejoined Team Arrow to help them battle Diaz. Overview New Team Arrow, also known as the Outsiders, were similar to the original Team Arrow; but unlike their former teammates, they treated their teammates with equal trust and respect. They didn't play by their own set of rules or demand loyalty, and they were also run by consensus with no apparent hierarchy. However, the Outsiders lacked Team Arrow's moral compass and sense of honor, particularly Dinah Drake and Curtis Holt respectively. Curtis hacked into John Diggle's arm implant to cause him life-threatening injuries; Dinah tried to kill Laurel Lance in cold blood twice, due to her role in the death of the former's boyfriend, Vincent Sobel. She even attacked Laurel when she was in a seriously injured state, the latter not being able to fight back or even defend herself. So far, Rene Ramirez is the only member of the team who has not yet crossed the moral line or done anything dishonorable. Intentions The new Team Arrow, also known as the Outsiders, focus on crime all around the city just like the original Team Arrow. After the death of Vincent Sobel, they made it their personal mission to avenge the death of their fallen ally by finding and "bringing justice" to Laurel Lance, Anatoly Knyazev and Ricardo Diaz. However, after Laurel revealed herself to the public (pretending to be her Earth One counterpart) it is now extremely difficult, if not impossible to bring her to justice, due to the fact that her doppelgänger was an important public figure, as the the legal system will be unwilling to accept the existence of parallel worlds; even though they are aware of the existence of meta-humans who possess superpowers. History Separation from Team Arrow After Oliver Queen learned that a member of Team Arrow was willing to testify, he along with John Diggle], Typhuss James Kira and Felicity Smoak began spying on Dinah Drake, Rene Ramirez, and Curtis Holt respectively, with Rene revealed as the said witness. Dinah, Rene, and Curtis were furious when they learned about their being spied on, and eventually left the team. However, the three then decided to band together to create their own team, using the old Helix headquarters as their base of operations. Eventually the Outsiders and Team Arrow got into a physical (violent/brutal) confrontation with each other, due to the fact that Team Arrow were trying to protect Laurel Lance from Dinah, who was trying to kill her in cold blood. Dinah's vendetta stemmed from Laurel's role in her boyfriend Vincent Sobel's death. They successfully managed to protect Laurel, but it also resulted in Rene being injured by Oliver in the process (although it is very likely that Oliver didn't intentionally mean to put him in critical condition). After this confrontation, the Outsiders' friendship and alliance with Team Arrow ended on bad terms, as the Outsiders wanted nothing to do with them anymore. Reconciliation with Team Arrow During Oliver’s trial, Rene anticipated that judge C. McGarvey may be under Diaz's payroll (which later turned out to be true), and with the help of Diggle, they knocked him out and Christopher Chance took his place, acquitting Oliver of all charges of being a vigilante. After Oliver thanked Rene for everything he did for him, he also apologized for his past unjust actions against the latter (that resulted in Rene refusing to return to the team). Rene (genuinely) accepted his apology and the two reconciled. Oliver also reconciled with Dinah, Curtis and John, and they all returned to Team Arrow to help Oliver in his fight against Diaz. This resulted in the disbandment of New Team Arrow. Known members Former members *Dinah Drake/Black Canary (co-founder, SCIS lieutenant and field agent; re-joined Team Arrow) *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (co-founder, computer hacker/operator, tech support and field agent; re-joined Team Arrow) *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog (co-founder, sniper, street informant and field agent; re-joined Team Arrow) Known allies Former allies *A.R.G.U.S. **Lyla Michaels (director of A.R.G.U.S.) **John Diggle (former member of Team Arrow and agent of A.R.G.U.S) *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (former leader) **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Vincent Sobel/Vigilante (deceased) *Alena Whitlock/Kojo Sledgehammer Known enemies *Ricardo Diaz/Dragon (leader of his criminal organization, member of the Quadrant, and former member of Cayden James' criminal cabal; deceased) *Honor/Silencer (member of the Longbow Hunters) *Bear (member of the Longbow Hunters) *Red (member of the Longbow Hunters) Former enemies *Laurel Lance/Black Siren (turned ally) *Anatoly Knyazev (leader of the Star City Bratva Branch, member of Ricardo Diaz's criminal organization, and former member of Cayden James' criminal; turned ally) *Cayden James (founder and leader of Helix and his own criminal cabal; deceased) *Sheck (member of Helix and Cayen James' criminal cabal; deceased) Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 6 *"Divided" *"We Fall" *"All for Nothing" *"The Devil's Greatest Trick" *"Collision Course" *"Doppelganger" *"The Thanatos Guild" *"Brothers in Arms" *"Fundamentals" (vision) *"The Dragon" (mentioned) *"Shifting Allegiances" *"Docket No. 11-19-41-73" *"The Ties That Bind" *"Life Sentence" Behind the scenes *The Outsiders are a superhero team in DC comics assembled by Batman. They are comprised of misfit superheroes who do not feel they belong to other groups. *The title card from Season 6's midseason changed Dinah, Rene and Curtis' respective emblems to red after they formed their team. The altered title card starts with their red emblems, followed by Team Arrow's whose emblems are green. Category:Vigilante teams